


You only live once

by JungNaomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Yūri Katsuki era un simple estudiante que estaba preocupado por rendir sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad... Entonces, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de sueños? ¿Era una vida pasada? ¿Premoniciones? ¿Él era un patinador? ¿Estaba enamorado de un hombre? ¡¿Qué clase de locuras eran esas?!Yūri estaba por descubrir que su realidad puede ser muy diferente a la que creía con la llegada de un profesor.Victuri"Yuri!!! On Ice"Universo alterno y canon del anime





	1. Chapter 1

  **··Yᴏᴜ Oɴʟʏ Lɪᴠᴇ Oɴᴄᴇ··**

_-¡El ganador del oro de esta Grand Prix Final es… Yūri Katsuki!_

_Las cuchillas de los patines se deslizaron por el hielo mientras que estadio vibraba entre la emoción de los aplausos y los gritos eufóricos. Sus manos temblaban suavemente y sus ojos castaños estaban opacados por las lágrimas brillantes que amenazaban con caer. Aún así no se detuvo, patinó hasta llegar al centro de la pista, subiendo al podio con orgullo para levantar su cabeza._

_El público clamaba su nombre, los flashes de los fotógrafos iluminaban cada rincón y la medalla dorada en su pecho brillaba con una consistencia que tan sólo había podido soñar antes._

_-Lo conseguí… Lo conseguí…-_

_La voz suave del japonés quedó difuminada entre el entusiasmo de la multitud. Todo parecía tan irreal que no supo con exactitud diferenciar lo que sucedió a continuación. De repente hubo un sonido seco y un dolor atravesó profundamente su pecho. Por inercia su mirada se había bajado a aquel punto, tan sólo para ver como los brillos de su traje se teñían de reojo antes de que sus piernas cedieran a su propio peso, cayendo pesadamente contra el hielo._

_Los gritos que habían sido de júbilo se transformaron de terror y todo dejó de tener sentido a la consciencia del patinador._

_-¡Yūri! ¡Yūri!-_

_Una voz sobresalía entre las demás. Un tono que estaba impregnado en la desesperación con la cual lo llamaba Viktor. Podía sentirlo ya a su lado, tomándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos y aunque deseaba poder tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que estaba bien, su cuerpo no le respondía._

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_El japonés no lograba comprender las palabras desesperadas que proclamaba su entrenador. Sin embargo procuró abrir sus ojos, intentando enfocar en aquel rostro pálido y hermoso que ahora lo observaba con el terror expreso en cada uno de sus rasgos. ¿Viktor estaba llorando?_

_-No pensé… Que esto sería el final.- logró expresar, aunque su voz había sido tan sólo un suspiro que se llevaba cada una de sus energías._

_Aún así el otro parecía no escucharlo, el ruso había negado con su cabeza mientras que deslizaba temblorosamente sus dedos por la mejilla de su pareja, inclinando su rostro hasta que sus labios se hubieran acariciado torpemente._

_-¡No digas idioteces, Yūri! ¡Tú no…! No, no, no, no me vas a dejar.- la voz de Viktor se mezclaba entre el sabor salado de las lágrimas y los besos torpes._

_Ninguno de los dos escuchaba el murmullo de la gente ni el alboroto que se producía a la llegada de la ambulancia. Tan sólo existía aquel pequeño mundo que se estaba quebrajando entre los pedidos desesperados._

_Pero Yūri apenas podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y que ese momento tal vez era el último que podría ver aquellos ojos de color tormentosos. Por ello subió su mano izquierda, limpiando lentamente una de las lágrimas que manchaba injustamente el rostro de su entrenador. Intentó murmurarle los sentimientos que tenía por él, aquellos que quemaban su pecho, pero su voz ya no logró formularse._

_De repente todo se vio envuelto de un manto oscuro y tan sólo escuchó el grito desgarrador de Viktor Nikiforov llorando su nombre._

 

Yūri se sintió absorbido por un pasaje lleno de oscuridad. El dolor que estaba impreso en su pecho fue una impresión que se coló hasta sus huesos y en una pequeña sacudida abrupta todo desapareció.

 

Los ojos color avellana se habían abierto y ya no había rastro de aquel ostentoso estadio o de la figura de aquel enigmático hombre que lo había asistido. Ahora era tan sólo él, un joven japonés en su habitación despertando de una pesadilla. Pero aunque estuviera plenamente consciente de ello su respiración era agitada y sus manos aún temblaban. Podía escuchar atentamente la voz de aquel sujeto que proclamaba su nombre una y otra vez, de una forma que llegaba a dolerle.

 

“¡Yūri!”

 

Soltó un gemido lastimero y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, intentando despejar todas las imágenes que acababa de apreciar.

 

-Fue un sueño, tan sólo un sueño…- se dijo con suavidad una y otra vez, casi en un gemido lastimero. –Una pesadilla…- terminó por murmurar mientras corría los dedos de su parpado, observando el techo de su habitación.

 

Su cuerpo se giró con cuidado entre las sábanas y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana que mostraba la suave nieve que estaba cayendo. Un paisaje que lo invitó a considerar lo que acababa de ver y llegar a sonreír casi con sorna. Un sueño donde él era un campeón del patinaje artístico, algo que sonaba totalmente ridículo considerando que no era más que un simple estudiante preparándose para ingresar a la universidad.

 

Medallas de oro, una gran ovación, un estadio gritando su nombre… Eran ilusiones de una mente demasiado ingenua y algo a lo que Katsuki Yūri con sus casi dieciocho años tan sólo podía fantasear.

 

-Algo imposible…-

 

La nieve bailaba en caída libre, moviendo sutilmente el árbol sin hojas que raspaba el cristal de su ventana. Un color tan puro e inocente, un color que removía algo dentro de su pecho y que lo hizo presionar su mano en aquella zona donde había sido herido en su sueño.

 

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo llamaba con tanta desesperación? ¿Por qué lo había…?

 

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle en particular. Sus labios habían sido profanados por un desconocido, por un hombre que lo llamaba por su nombre entre suplicas.

 

-¿Quién es?- jadeó en un intento de reconocer aquel rostro.

 

Pero a medida que lo pensaba con mayor cuidado las memorias de ese sueño se hacían cada vez más borrosos. No podía ver sus ojos, tampoco el color de su cabello o de su piel, tan sólo podía escuchar esa voz contra sus labios.

 

-¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo no soy homosexual!-

 

Se había alterado tanto en la posibilidad que se giró sobre su cuerpo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada y tapándose entre sus cobijas. No deseaba pensar más, no deseaba recordar más aquellas locuras, tan sólo quería seguir durmiendo y que ese dolor en la base de su pecho desapareciera.

 

Estaba tan metido en sus propias reflexiones y sintiendo lastima por si mismo que no llegó a escuchar como la puerta era abierta. Tampoco notó la pequeña silueta que se paraba en el marco de madera y que lo miraba con reproche.

 

-¡Yūri! ¡Sigues en cama!-

 

El suave grito fue acompañado por un movimiento abrupto. Un niño, casi adolescente, había saltado directamente sobre la cama, exactamente en dónde se encontraba el mayor, aplastándolo en forma torpe mientras que ambos cuerpos se terminaban enredando entre las sábanas en una forma confusa.

 

Yūri había sido tomado por sorpresa, llegando a asustarse por el exabrupto, pero cuando notó de quién se trataba empezó a reír. Intentó correr las telas que estaban entre ellos y abrazó con cuidado a su hermano menor.

 

-¿Acaso pretendes matarme, Ryusuke?- preguntó intentando sonar molesto, pero terminando por formular una amplia sonrisa. -¿Tan tarde se hizo?- preguntó deslizando su mano a revolver el cabello oscuro del más pequeño, de ese mismo tono nocturno que poseía el mayor.

 

Ryusuke se había sentado en la cama, doblando sus piernas de una forma cómoda para él mientras lo miraba con su pequeña nariz arrugada.

 

-Mari one-chan dijo que si no nos apurábamos se acabaría nuestro desayuno… ¡No podemos permitirlo! Hoy hizo mucho sopa de miso…- el joven hablaba de forma frenética, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire mientras mostraba verdadera preocupación en sus ojos color miel.

 

Yūri conocía bien a sus hermanos, y aunque sabía que muchas veces Mari podía ser algo dura con ellos, tenía consciencia de que jamás los dejaría sin comer. Aunque no podía evitar seguirle el juego a Ryusuke.

 

-¡Es cierto! No podemos permitírselo, ¿No es así?- con convicción en sus palabras se incorporó de inmediato, tomando los lentes de marco azul para acomodarlos sobre sus ojos. –Ve y cuida de que Mari no acabe mi porción, no me tardo en alcanzarte, ¿Si?-

 

El niño Katsuki asintió, haciendo una formación militar ante su pedido y posteriormente salir corriendo de la habitación. Yūri logró sonreír ante la ingenuidad y dulzura que desprendía su hermano, pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. La interrupción había sido suficiente para que sacara su mente del embrollo de pensamientos por aquel sueño y lo agradecía.

Dejó la cama desordenada para irse al baño. Limpió su rostro y luego de lavarse los dientes volvió a colocarse los lentes sobre sus pequeños ojos. Se permitió verse durante unos segundos el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo y una pequeña sonrisa se figuró en sus delgados labios.

 

-Tengo que concentrarme en mis cosas… Los sueños son simplemente eso, sueños…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras que tomaba determinación.

 

Salió rápidamente del baño al notar que ya se había hecho más tarde. Se vistió con su uniforme escolar antes de bajar con rapidez hasta el comedor. Mari lo miró de reojo, aunque sin desacomodar su posición mirando el partido de Besball que transmitían en la televisión. Mientras que Ryusuke ya estaba comiendo de su platillo en la pequeña mesa.

 

-Es muy tarde, Yūri… Come rápido.-

 

-Lo sé, lo siento.- se atrevió a susurrar con una sonrisa apenada. Tomando el único lugar vacio que había mientras que tomaba su bol. –Gracias por la comida…-

 

Mari mantuvo silencio por algunos minutos. Analizando con cuidado la figura de su hermano que lentamente iba engullendo su comida.

 

-Andas durmiendo más de lo usual, Yūri. Intenta no estudiar de noche, o cuando rindas te dormirás en la mitad del examen.- la forma amena en que la voz de Mari salió sostenía un tono firme, lo suficiente para que comprendiera lo estaba reprochando a pesar de que ya lo hubiera dejado de mirar.

 

La frase había tomado por sorpresa a Yūri, pero este sabía que su hermana mayor podía ser una persona dura, pero que se preocupa por ellos dos. Desde que había llegado a Tokio escapando del dolor de la muerte de sus padres, era ella la figura más fuerte y protectora que los acobijaba. Por lo que sonrió en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

 

-Lo haré, perdón por preocuparte.- comentó sin buscar aclarar que no se trataba sobre los exámenes. Tan sólo sonrió y tomó los palillos para comer su arroz.

 

-Todo sería más sencillo si despertaras de una vez, oni-chan.-

 

Yūri volvió su mirada a Ryusuke, el niño tan sólo le sonrió con una mueca llena de ternura antes de tomar un trozo de cerco para pasarle al bol de su hermano. En un gesto cómplice.

 

Por unos segundos el mayor no comprendió lo que le acababa de decir, sin embargo sonrió ante ese suave gesto y comprendió que su familia estaba preocupado por él. Pero no llegaron a desarrollar más la conversación ya que Mari se había incorporado apagando el televisor con el control remoto.

 

-Luego seguimos hablando, ya es tarde y ambos deben irse.-

 

El mayor de los varones Katsuki controló su reloj y casi se atragantó con su comida, notando que tenía razón. Tomó unos últimos bocados en forma apresurada antes de levantarse. Se acomodó en forma descuidada la bufanda y se prendió el alargado abrigo azul, arrastrando su maleta al salir de la casa. Ryusuke lo había imitado casi en su totalidad, poniéndose un gorro sobre su cabello oscuro mientras que ya caminaban por las heladas calles de Tokio.

 

-Este invierno parece que hará más frío que en los anteriores.- comentó Ryusuke, cubriéndose un poco más con su abultada bufanda.

 

Yūri iba caminando a su lado y asintió ante su comentario. La nieve había vuelto a caer sobre la ciudad, manchando de pequeñas marcelas de blanco las concurridas calles que se llenaba de trabajadores y estudiantes apresurados.

 

-Debemos apresurarnos.- le indicó al menor, empezando a mover con mayor rapidez sus piernas.

 

Ambos Katsuki apresuraron sus pasos. Llegar a la estación no había sido difícil y aunque comúnmente podían hacer el trayecto en sus bicicletas el clima los confinaba al tren. Fue casi diez minutos entre dos paradas antes de que tuvieran que bajar y llegar al fin al instituto al cual asistían ambos.

 

-¡Hey! Cerdo, te tardaste…-

 

Yūri estaba guardando sus zapatillas en el casillero cuando escuchó aquel llamado. Sus ojos se giraron a ver la pequeña figura de aquel estudiante extranjero, Yuri Plisetsky estaba cruzado de brazos mirando en su dirección. Pero el más grande supo de inmediato que no se refería a él. Ryusuke reaccionó de inmediato y corrió en dirección al ruso, golpeando su hombro.

 

-¡No soy un cerdo! Y no fue mi culpa…-musitó en frente de él, pero por el gesto producido por el extranjero supo que no le creía. -¡Yah! Vamos rápido antes de que lleguemos más tarde.-

 

-Con lo lento que corres seguro será la hora del almuerzo hasta que lleguemos.- espetó con una sonrisa divertida Yuri, consiguiendo que el menor de los Katsuki volviera a bufar.

 

Ambos se habían alejado ya por el pasillo a gran rapidez, ignorando que Yūri aún los miraba con curiosidad. Jamás había logrado comprender aquella curiosa amistad que había formado su hermano con el sarcástico Plisetsky desde que había llegado de intercambio, pero tampoco pensaba opinar al respecto.

 

Terminó de guardar sus pertenencias y se encaminó a la zona contraria donde habían ido los menores. No sentía apuro pero sí estuvo aliviado al llegar al aula y notar que aún no se encontraba el profesor.

 

-¡Yūri~! Buenos días.-

 

Aquella suave voz le captó por completo la atención, sintiendo el rostro enrojecido con suavidad ante el saludo de Yuko, la delegada del curso.

 

-Buenos días, Yuko-chan.- musitó sin darse cuenta que su tono se había suavizado y vuelto tímido.

 

La joven castaña había formado una sonrisa amplia, de esas que atentaban por completo a la forma de pensar coherentemente en el joven de cabello negro. Para su fortuna el profesor de la clase de historia ya había llegado así que cualquier momento de vergüenza quedó opacado por la monótona clase.

 

**··Yᴏᴜ Oɴʟʏ Lɪᴠᴇ Oɴᴄᴇ··**

El timbre resonó en todo el centro educativo, dando por finalizado aquella larga y abrumadora jornada. Muchos alumnos felices abandonaban la institución hablando amenamente en grupos, otros se dirigían a estudiar en zonas más tranquilas, mientras que otros caminaban a sus clubes correspondientes.

 

-¿Cómo se supone que le entienda a física cuando aún no entiendo todo el japonés?-

 

Yūri iba caminando con su mejor amigo por uno de los alargados pasillos. Phichit Chulanont era un estudiante que acababa de mudarse a la ciudad de Tokio por trabajo de su padre. Una persona entusiasta, amena y que desde el primer momento había sido amigable con Yūri, consiguiendo que entre ambos se estableciera una solida amistad.

 

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedo ayudarte con la lectura y el idioma.- le sugirió el japonés con aquella sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

 

-¡Sería perfecto! Aunque no sé en qué momento…-

 

Las palabras del tailandés eran ciertas. En aquel periodo donde se acercaban los exámenes de admisión a la universidad la presión y el tiempo libre era algo que no concordaban.

 

-Veremos cómo hacerlo, no te preocupes.-

 

Yūri le había asegurado aquello antes de ingresar al aula que correspondía a su actividad del club. Algunos alumnos aún faltaban, pero en los siguientes diez minutos todos los bancos habían sido ocupados con sus respectivos estudiantes con sus instrumentos.

 

El club de música era tranquilo y ameno. Yūri disfrutaba distenderse allí mientras que afinaba su violín. Concentrado en su labor hasta que la autoritaria voz de la directora Minako lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 

-¿Y la profesora?- preguntó por lo bajo Phichit, expresando el desconcierto también de Katsuki.

 

-Silencio, por favor.- expresó la elegante mujer que mantenía un gesto arrugado y contraído. –La profesora Takeshi tendrá licencia por maternidad a partir de hoy. Así que vine para presentarles a la persona que ocupara su lugar por el resto del semestre…- anunció la mujer mientras que apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio antes de anunciarle que podía pasar. –Por favor, sean cordiales con el profesor Nikiforov.-

El murmullo de la clase de volvió un bullicio consistente cuando la puerta se abrió. Eran pasos elegantes, largos pero firmes que acompañaban una silueta perfectamente imponente de un hombre que traía traje y unos pequeños lentes apoyados sobre su nariz.

 

Desde su posición Yūri había quedado sorprendido al igual que el resto de los alumnos por aquel hombre, pero a diferencia de los demás, no era por su atractivo visual, sino porque al encontrarse con ese rostro sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas. Porque aquellos ojos de un color incomprensible miraron a todos los alumnos para finalmente posarse en él, manteniendo un enlace certero que golpeó directamente en su pecho en un palpitar acelerado.

 

El profesor lo estaba mirando con sus parpados entrecerrados y con cierta duda, casi con la misma incertidumbre que estaba ahogando al japonés.

 

¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué de repente tenía deseos de llorar?

 

-Es un placer, alumnos, mi nombre es Viktor Nikoforov y seré su profesor a partir de hoy.-

 

Esa suave voz golpeó como miel sobre sus oídos, haciendo que por unos segundos los parpados de Yūri se cerraran y su mano se apoyara firmemente sobre su violín, como si así pudiera opacar un poco el dolor.

 

“Yūri…”

 

¿Por qué esa voz estaba pronunciando una vez más su nombre?

 

-¡Yūri!-

 

No logró escuchar el grito que había proclamado Phichit porque su cuerpo había caído inconsciente a un costado de su banco.

**Continuará…**


	2. Viktor Nikiforov

_¿Tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados?_

_Su mano se estiró con suavidad, pero la nada misma acarició su blanquecina piel. No podía ver, no podía percibir. No llegaba a comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. Tan sólo sabía que era cubierto por un manto negro que cegaba por completo hasta el último de sus sentidos y en cada segundo se iba hundiendo un poco más en la nada misma._

_Intentó moverse, pero no logró perturbar el ambiente. Estaba sumido en una laguna peltre, totalmente a la deriva en algo que no lograba comprender._

_“Yūri … Por favor.”_

_Aquella suave voz logró que su mano se sacudiera en un pequeño reflejo._

_¿Por qué lo llamaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto con esa melodiosa voz?_

_Sus parpados se movieron (¿Los había abierto o cerrado?) y sus labios dejaron escapar un suave suspiro. Se sentía tan cansado que no le importaba seguir en aquella marea de confusión._

_—No me llames… Por favor, cállate…—_

_“Yūri… ¡Yūri!”_

_Un sonido agudo pitó de repente y una molestia se centro en la zona baja de su cabeza, en la curva de su nuca. Pero aunque intentó moverse, protegerse, no podía, su cuerpo caía muy lentamente en aquel mar lleno de angustia._

Fue una sacudida abrupta la que sufrió su anatomía cuando despertó de aquel letargo profundo. Se había sentado en la cama dejando que las sábanas cayeran a su costado mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pálido rostro.

 

La sensación que había abrazado sus sueños se sentían como una vieja conocida y aún estaba presente en su piel, pero por más que se buscara rastro de agua o de heridas no había nada. Al contrario la oscuridad era reemplazada por una brillante luz que revotaba en las paredes blancas.

 

—¿Yo… dónde estoy?—

 

Su voz había raspado su propia garganta pero al fin pudo formular aquella frase. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras que levaba uno de sus puños a frotar su ojo izquierdo. Una vez más había sido preso de una horrible pesadilla.

 

—¡Yūri! ¿Estás bien?—

 

La alterada voz de Phichit provocó que se volteara en su dirección. Así pudo encontrarse con la figura de su amigo. Este lo miraba lleno de preocupación sentado en una silla a su lado, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón que él estaba descansando.

 

—Yo estoy bien, sólo…— musitó algo confundido, mirando cómo podía sus alrededores antes de arrugar su ceño. —¿Mis lentes dónde están?—

 

Ante la pregunta su compañero se movió para alcanzar los lentes de marco azul. Fue recién cuando Yūri pudo ponérselos que se sintió a gusto reconociendo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era la enfermería del instituto. Pero por más que ahora era consciente de su presente, no lograba recordar cómo había llegado allí.

 

—¿Sabes lo que te pasó?— Phichit le habló con suavidad, escaneando con su mirada el cuerpo de su amigo, como si así pudiera determinar realmente su estado de salud.

 

Por unos breves segundos el joven azabache quedó descolocado, pero alejando de sus pensamientos la sensación de la pesadilla pudo retomar de a poco qué había pasado en su día. Había sido una jornada dura, luego de las horas de estudio se había dirigido al club de música como todos los martes a la tarde. La directora había anunciado que su profesora estaría ausente por maternidad, entonces… había ingresado su sustituto.

 

Su cabeza se llenó de presión en ese momento, pero pudo reconocer el nombre que le había dicho, Viktor Nikiforov , un hombre extranjero de cabello color plata y unos ojos de color irreconocible. Pero a pesar que intentaba buscar más allá de esa vaga imagen todo se tornaba confuso.

 

—¿Me desmayé en clases?...—

 

Por la mirada que le dirigía su compañero supo que estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, no logró decir nada, Phichit se había levantado de su sitio para acercarse a él. Había ocupado el estrecho espacio que había al lado de Yūri, subiendo su mano a deslizar los dedos por sus hebras oscuras en una caricia que no era rara entre ellos dos.

 

—Nos asustamos mucho, Yūri… ¿No has descansado bien en estos días? No pudimos hacer que recobraras el conocimiento y te trajimos a la enfermería.— le comentó, intentando mantener su sonrisa pero flaqueando. —Has dormido un par de horas.—

 

La forma tierna en la cual el tailandés lo acariciaba y hablaba lo hizo sentir culpable, porque podía ver con facilidad cómo lo había preocupado. Los labios de Yūri se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de vergüenza mientras bajaba su mirada.

 

—Creo que estoy estudiando demasiado… Lo siento.— estaba mintiendo, pero no deseaba preocuparlo con los extraños pensamientos que últimamente asaltaban su cabeza.

 

Pero Phichit era la persona más cercana que tenía Yūri. No importaba si hace poco tiempo se hubieran conocido, el joven moreno sabía que su compañero le estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no indagar en el tema y tan sólo asentir.

 

—Intenta descansar más. Lo estás haciendo bien y aún falta para los exámenes, ¿Está bien?—

 

Las mejillas y la pequeña nariz del japonés había enrojecido, se sentía algo avergonzado al recibir aquel trato, pero agradecía sinceramente la forma en que era cuidado. Por lo que decidió subir su mano a apoyarla sobre la de él, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

 

Sin embargo, no se llegó a formular palabra alguna porque una suave toz interrumpió la escena. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon de un sobresalto al notar la imponente figura del profesor Nikiforov .

 

El hombre ruso estaba sonriendo de forma apacible, llevando entre sus blanquecinas manos una libreta y mirándolos en forma divertido. Como si disfrutada de la incomodidad que había creado en sus alumnos.

 

—Lamento la interrupción. Vine a revisar la salud de Katsuki—kun.— la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras era un japonés forzado, sin embargo el suave timbre de su voz era melodioso, casi como si cantara en cada una de las palabras.

 

Phichit se había movido de inmediato a retomar su asiento, pero Yūri no se había percatado de ello. Sus ojos se habían quedado prendidos sobre los de él. Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo veía, se habían conocido en el aula del club de música (y de la forma más vergonzosa), pero el japonés sentía que había algo más profundo en esas iris. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado anonadado, ciñendo fuertemente sus dedos en puños.

 

—¿Katsuki—kun?—

 

La segunda vez que lo llamó hizo reaccionar. Las orejas del joven estudiante ardieron de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rubor. Asintió torpemente, pasando a juguetear con sus manos con las sábanas que cubrían hasta su cadera.

 

—Lamento lo sucedido…— el tono de voz que había utilizado era demasiado bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que el profesor pudiera comprenderlo.

 

—Perfect! No se vería muy bien que en mi primer día se me muriera un alumno.— las palabras del extranjero eran dichas con suma alegría, casi pareciendo un niño entonando una broma.

 

Aún así Yūri no lo miró, por lo que recién notó que se había acercado a él cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado. Nikiforov  estaba ahora a su par, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros en forma descuidada y cariñosa.  

 

Aquella acción parecía ser natural en el ruso y Phichit supuso que se trataba sobre un choque de culturas. Pero ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido que de repente era un mero espectador de la escena, el profesor parecía ignorar por completo su existencia.

 

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos extranjeros notó como el estudiante de blanca piel presionaba sus manos contra las sábanas. Porque el contacto que estaba recibiendo le era en cierta forma molesto, llegaba a incomodarlo y hacer latir de forma dolorosa su corazón. El profesor Nikiforov  le transmitía algo totalmente diferente a Phichit y eso no le agradaba.

 

—Yo…— titubeó, ladeando apenas su cabeza para que así el mayor se detuviera. –Estoy bien. Fue tan sólo falta de descanso.—

 

El hombre cedió a la petición silenciosa de su alumno, así que alejó su mano de él, pero en ningún momento desapareció su alegre sonrisa. Parecía no haberle incomodado el trato.

 

—Muy bien, entonces iré a llenar los papeles con el enfermero. Chulanont, cuida de tu compañero.—

 

Phichit se sorprendió porque en la clase no se había presentado, sin embargo él parecía estar al corriente de su nombre y su presencia. Asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de ver como el profesor se marchaba de la habitación. Pero su atención no se había ido con la salida elegante del ruso, sino que se quedó prendida en la forma casi hostil en la cual había reaccionado su mejor amigo.

 

—Yurri… ¿Sabes quién es él?— le preguntó de repente, haciendo que el japonés se despertara de sus pensamientos y lo mirara. Pero aunque en el cuestionamiento Phichit había ocupado un tono de obviedad, no supo responder. —¡Oh Dios! ¡Es Viktor Nikiforov !— exclamó golpeando con sus manos el colchón con clara euforia. —¡El gran músico y violinista! Creó sinfonías para el ballet ruso, dirigió la opera más exitosa en los últimos veinte años: “Stay close to me” y era el director de la orquesta sinfónica europea hasta el año pasado…— cada uno de sus logros parecían poner más eufórico al muchacho que agitaba sus brazos.

 

Tardó unos segundos, pero la realidad golpeó en la cabeza de Katsuki haciendo que sus labios se abrieran con total sorpresa. Por supuesto que lo conocía, el prodigio ruso era una leyenda viviente para cualquier persona que amara la música. Pero ser consciente de eso tan sólo le trajo más dudas.

 

—Nikiforov … se retiró el año pasado, ¿No es así?— musitó apenas, notando como Phichit era contagiado de repente por su incertidumbre.

 

—Es cierto…— le respondió cruzando sus brazos y apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón. Pensando con cuidado. –Nadie supo por qué se retiró. Desapareció de escena de un día al otro… ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser un simple profesor en Japón?—

 

Los ojos color avellana de Yūri compartieron su misma duda. Pero tan sólo pudo observar la puerta por donde se había marchado Viktor Nikiforov .

 

**You only live once**

La tarde se había desvanecido hace un par de horas y un manto oscuro había tomado posesión del inmenso cielo de Tokio. A esas horas era normal que los alumnos ya hubieran terminado sus actividades extra curriculares y se hubieran marchado, por lo que se podía respirar un aire grato y silencioso.

 

Sin embargo, por uno de los pasillos del ala oeste, dos figuras corrían casi a la par. Ryusuke estaba adelante, ignorando por completo como Yuri le seguía cargando los maletines de ambos y refunfuñando a cada paso que daba.

 

Llegaron hasta el último piso del edificio y con desespero abrieron la puerta que daba a la enfermería. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta donde se encontraban las camas, se toparon abruptamente con la figura del profesor de cabello platinado.

 

—Niños, niños, no deberían correr en el colegio.— les reprochó con suavidad, negando con su dedo en el aire.

 

Ambos compañeros intercambiaron una corta mirada, Ryusuke sabía que cualquier constatación de Yuri le traería problemas, por lo que se adelantó tan sólo un paso, quedando justo en frente de aquel enigmático hombre.

 

—Lo siento. Me avisaron que mi hermano mayor se encontraba aquí, su nombre es Katsuki Yūri.— intentó mostrarse respetuoso, aunque sus manos se movían llena de nerviosismo.

 

—¡Vaya! Tiene sentido, ustedes son realmente parecidos.— comentó con una mueca divertida. De inmediato se corrió de la puerta y le señaló el lado derecho. –Se encuentra en la última. Debe hacer reposo y tomar mucho liquido, tiene una ligera anemia así que debe cuidarse, ¿Si?—

 

Ryusuke intentó disimular su rostro lleno de desconcierto, tan sólo asintió con su cabeza para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. De inmediato se marchó caminando con rapidez en la dirección que le había indicado.

 

El hombre ruso siguió con la mirada el camino que había tomado el estudiante, pero cuando se volteó se encontró que la mirada de Yuri Plisetsky estaba puesta en él en forma tajante.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, pequeño?— su tono de voz se mantuvo suave, con aquella sonrisa que el rubio detestó desde un primer momento.

 

—¿Qué podría querer de un anciano?— La voz de Yuri había salido marcada, hablando en su natal ruso antes de pasar a su lado sin volver a mirarlo.

 

Abrió la puerta y la cerró justo detrás de él para alcanzar a su amigo que ya había llegado con su hermano. Tan apresurado en alejarse de ese sujeto que no había notado como Viktor se había cruzado de brazos y cuando apoyó su dedo sobre sus pequeños labios estos se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa divertida.

 

—Así que un pequeño gatito está dispuesto a mostrar las garras…— susurró mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban apenas.

 

**You only live once**

—¡Pero Ryu—kun! ¡Ya es mucho!—

 

—¡Nada de peros!—

 

Phichit disfrutaba siempre de la interacción de los hermanos Katsuki. La escena que estaban desarrollando ahora se le hacía tan divertida que mantenía entre sus dedos su teléfono móvil,  fotografiando algunos momentos mientras Ryusuke abrigaba exageradamente a su hermano mayor. El más pequeño había montado una escena de reproches apenas había llegado por lo que Yūri no se atrevía a contradecirle, a pesar que apenas pudiera respirar.

 

A tan sólo unos pasos de ellos se encontraba Yuri, observando toda la escena con aburrimiento. No comprendía como los lazos fraternales que poseían y tampoco le interesaba llegar a hacerlo, se le hacía demasiado cursi y eso se mostraba en sus ojos que formaban un gesto de incredulidad. Sin embargo su mirada se separó de ese par con el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Con cuidado controló el remitente, sonriendo al ver que decía “mamá”.

 

 

—¡Hey! Cerdo~ —llamó en voz alta, consiguiendo que le prestaran atención. –Pasaron por mí, te veré mañana.— se despidió con un gesto de su mano, ignorando por completo a los dos mayores.

 

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Yuri~!— Ryusuke dejó a su hermano por algunos segundos para despedirse de su compañero con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Yūri no conocía mucho a aquel pequeño ruso, sin embargo, desde que había entrado a la vida de su hermano que lo consideraba particular. Más allá de las obvias diferencias que podrían tener al haber sido criado en Rusia, el joven que compartía su nombre era tan especial como llamativo.

 

—También será mejor que nos vayamos.— les indicó amablemente Phichit a ambos que de inmediato asintieron.

 

Abandonaron las instalaciones del colegio con tranquilidad, agradeciendo al enfermero que se había hecho cargo de Yūri antes de salir. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche y el frío se colaba fuertemente. El invierno estaba más presente que nunca.

 

A pesar del inestable clima, los tres estudiantes caminaban con una conversación amena. Ryusuke estaba entusiasmado contándoles sobre las últimas actividades de su club y Phichit acotaba en determinados momentos palabras que hacían reír a todos.

 

Llegar a la residencia de los Katsuki fue cuestión de minutos y el tailandés se despidió de ellos en la puerta antes de seguir su camino. Yūri esperó hasta que la delgada figura de su amigo desapareciera antes de ingresar.

 

—Ve a la cama, hermano… Te cocinaré algo y te llevaré.—

 

El mayor estaba por quejarse, pero por el tono que había implementado Ryusuke sabía que no tenía forma de ganarle aquella batalla. Asintió con suavidad y aprovechando que Mari aún estaba en el trabajo se escabulló hasta su habitación. No deseaba ser más molestia para las personas que lo rodeaban.

 

Su uniforme escolar quedó en la silla y luego de colocarse un abrigado pijama se recostó en la cama. Dejando que el suave calor de sus cobertores lo cubrieran mientras que se quedaba con su mirada perdida en la ventana. Observando algo ausente los suaves copos de nieve caer.

 

Aún se encontraba cansado, su cuerpo parecía fatigado y su mente se rehusaba a pensar más. Pero aunque quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a cerrar sus ojos. Las pesadillas eran últimamente tan contundentes que le daba miedo dormir.

 

**You only live once**

La mañana siguiente había concurrido con normalidad. Mari no se había enterado del pequeño accidente escolar de Yūri, solo con la condición de que Ryusuke lo acompañara y controlara como todo un perro guardián. Se fue cuando se encontraron con Phichit y le encargara a él su cuidado.

 

Tomando a píe de la letra sus palabras, el tailandés no se separó de su lado en las clases. Tan sólo lo dejó cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Yūri se había olvidado su comida en su casillero, así que indicó a su amigo que apartara una mesa mientras regresaba.

 

No tardó muchos minutos antes de regresar con su pequeño paquete que su hermana mayor le había preparado, pero antes de que pudiera ingresar al comedor alguien lo llamó. Se giró y se sorprendió un poco al ver la figura de Shoma Uno sonriéndole. Él era un estudiante de su mismo año, destacado deportista y delegado del otro curso, un modelo a seguir que constantemente llamaba la atención con su amigable sonrisa.

 

—¡Uno—kun! ¿Necesita algo?— no pudo disimular su sonrisa, pero de inmediato relajó sus facciones para corresponderle a su amable gesto.

 

—Yūri—kun~— pronunció su nombre con algo de vergüenza. —Un compañero está en el club de música y me comentó que ayer tuviste un accidente. Por lo que pensé en traerte esto.— extendió sus manos en su dirección relevando una pequeña caja de leche. –Por favor, acéptalo.—

 

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos grandes de Katsuki, haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces antes de sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían. Dudó unos segundos, pero al final terminó aceptando el obsequio con una leve reverencia.

 

—No… Debiste molestarte, Uno—kun… Muchas gracias.— sus palabras se enredaron apenas, intentando sostener la mirada pero fallando al sentirse apenado.

 

El otro estudiando mostró su felicidad en una amplia sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

 

—No es nada, Yūri—kun, por favor cuídate.—

 

El nombrado tan sólo se atrevió a asentir con su cabeza y realizar una vez más un agradecimiento con su cabeza. Shoma Uno se despidió con un pequeño gesto de su mano antes de unirse a sus compañeros, dejando solo unos minutos a Katsuki, los que tardó en reaccionar antes de retomar su camino hacía su amigo.

 

Agradeció que Phichit estuviera concentrado con su teléfono celular cuando llegó y que Yuko no notara lo enrojecido de su rostro. Intentó actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible, mientras que tomaba sus palillos para empezar a comer, teniendo la pequeña caja de leche en frente para beberla después.

 

La delegada de su curso era siempre amable, preguntando por la preparación de sus próximos exámenes. La charla consiguió que en unos minutos más el tailandés dejara de lado su celular para empezar a comer y participar en la conversación.

 

—Jamás terminaré de adaptarme al sistema japonés.— admitió el trigueño, tomando entre sus manos su jugo para beber en una mueca dramática.

 

Yuko carcajeó cubriendo sus pequeños labios y mirándolo con un aire maternal.

 

—Es algo complicado, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que nos tienes a Yūri y a mí, ¿No es así?—

 

El nombrado asintió al comentario realizado por su amiga, haciendo que Phichit sonriera con gratitud, pero mostrando que no tenía ánimos de seguir ese tema.

 

—Yuko, Yuko, Yuko~ ¿Escuchaste la novedad? Tenemos un profesor estrella en el instituto.— de nuevo mostraba aquella euforia que lo caracterizaba.  

 

Katsuki se removió un poco en su sitio, sintiéndose algo inquieto. No comprendía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba. Conocía a Viktor Nikiforov  desde que tenía uso de razón, lo había visto tocar en la televisión cientos de veces y estaba en los libros de violín. Pero desde el día anterior que se sentía incomodo al respecto. Pero pretendió no prestarle atención.

 

—¿Un profesor estrella?— comentó la castaña, llevando un poco de comida a la boca antes de meditarlo. —¿Es el atractivo ruso del que todas están hablando? Es el único tema de conversación desde que empezó el día.— le aseguró riendo por lo bajo.

 

—¡Es que tienen motivos!— le aseguró un enérgico Phichit, tomando su móvil para mostrarle de inmediato las fotos que había conseguido.

 

Yuko soltó un pequeño chillido al ver las imágenes y se olvidó momentáneamente de la comida. Yūri tan sólo suspiró a un costado.

 

—¿Es un cantante? ¿Un modelo? Tiene un porte único…— la joven habló con rapidez.

 

—No, es un músico retirado. Compuso grandes piezas y era la estrella de la orquesta de Europa. Pero se retiró hace casi dos años y… ¡Averigüé el porqué!—

 

Aunque Katsuki pretendiera no escucharlos Viktor Nikiforov  era un prodigio y la mención de su retiro hizo que su atención se centrara en su amigo.

 

—Dicen que salía con una mujer que quedó embarazada. Él decidió hacerse cargo y se alejó del ambiente para casarse con ella.— La voz del tailandés era baja, contándoles como un secreto aquellas palabras.

 

La primera en reaccionar fue Yuko que soltó un pequeño chillido antes de cubrirse los labios.

 

—¡Pero si es muy joven! O eso lo parece…—

 

—¡¿Verdad?!—

 

Sus amigos seguían debatiendo aquel tema entusiasmados. Pero Yūri al lado de ellos había sentido que su cuerpo había dejado de responder. Por unos segundos se había mareado así que se apoyó mejor contra la mesa. Intentó despejar su cabeza mientras tomaba la leche que le había regalado Uno y la bebía con rapidez.

 

¿Por qué le dolía así el pecho?

 

**You Only Live Once**

Yūri no era una persona que disfrutara estar todo el tiempo acompañado, por eso, cuando convenció a Phichit y a Yuko que podría quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca se sintió aliviado.

 

No midió el tiempo que se tomó. Su concentración estaba en aquellas pequeñas anotaciones que iba haciendo a medida que terminaba los libros que tenía pendiente. Deteniéndose una vez había logrado avanzar lo suficiente para que pudiera sentirse satisfecho.

 

Estudiando su mente se distraía, dejaba de pensar en su vida y buscar respuestas a incógnitas que desconocía. Pero la noche ya estaba cayendo y debía regresar antes de que Ryusuke se preocupara.

 

Suspiró con cuidado y empezó a guardar todos sus cuadernos en su bolso. Lo ajustó en su hombro antes de levantarse y salir lentamente de la biblioteca que casi se encontraba vacía.

 

En aquella época del año era normal ver a estudiantes de último año quedándose hasta al anochecer. Pero aquella tarde en que el sol se estaba ocultando y el frío aún azotaba Tokio parecía que la mayoría había decidido volver a casa a refugiarse.

 

A Yūri Katsuki no le molestaba el frío y prefería la tranquilidad de la biblioteca para poder concentrarse.

 

Estaba por bajar por la escalera hacía el hall principal cuando notó que la puerta del aula de música se encontraba abierta aunque sin las luces prendidas. Su pulso dudó por unos segundos, pero al final se movió lentamente en esa dirección.

 

Encendió el interruptor y con pasos lentos se dirigió a dónde estaba guardado su instrumento favorito. Aquel violín de madera oscura y cuerdas gastadas que había logrado comprar con gran esfuerzo.

 

—Te extraño porque no pude tocarte esta semana, ¿No es así?— preguntó como si el instrumento realmente pudiera responderle.

 

Dejó su bolso a un costado, limpió con suma atención su amado objeto y luego lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Apenas sus dedos presionaron el arco supo que eso era lo que le faltaba, ahogar sus dudas y temores en aquella melodía.

 

Su cuerpo se movía apenas mientras que los parpados se encontraban cerrados. Las cerdas se friccionaban contra las cuerdas una y otra vez, a medida que los dedos largos del joven se movilizaban presionando con fuerza en el lugar exacto para que la canción fluyera con suma naturalidad.

 

Estaba ejecutando una pieza que no llevaba nombre. Un ritmo triste y frenético por momentos, unos compases que venía acariciando su mente e inspiración en las últimas semanas.

 

Un lento suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando logró formular la última parte de su pieza y se quedó allí, manteniendo esa posición mientras que se dejaba envolver por ese pequeño ambiente que él mismo había creado.

 

Sin embargo unos suaves aplausos lo tomaron por sorpresa. Se giró abruptamente para ver la figura de Viktor Nikiforov  apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

 

—Vi la luz prendida y pensé que alguien había hurtado la sala de música. Me alegra haberme equivocado y el haber podido ser tu espectador, Katsuki—kun.— el profesor sabía que el japonés se inhibía con facilidad, por lo que procuró mantener una distancia respetable entre ellos dos, utilizando un tono suave para hablar. —Eres realmente bueno, ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?—

 

—No…—

 

Yūri se había puesto nervioso, dejando su violín de nuevo sobre el estuche para limpiarlo con rapidez. Viktor notó esa acción y no pudo evitar reír, ingresando a la sala de música.

 

Desde su posición, el menor vio como su profesor entraba pero no se dirigía a él, sino que abría el armario y sacaba de allí un impecable violín de color blanco. Una verdadera pieza de arte hecha instrumento que él reconocía con facilidad, era la favorita de la estrella rusa, su marca personal.  

 

Sin mencionar palabra alguna Nikiforov  acarició lentamente las cuerdas de su fiel amiga. Dejando que con esa simple acción Yūri pidiera ver como en su dedo brillaba una alianza de oro. Una joya tan sencilla que resplandecía de la misma forma que su dueño. Sin esperar la melodía que él mismo había ejecutado segundos antes era interpretada con majestuosidad por el prodigio.

 

_Una suave melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos, un coro de diferentes voces que se mezclaban en una canción tan suave que acunaba al momento que estaban viviendo._

_En frente de ellos se encontraba la ostentosa estructura de la Sagrada Familia, tan imponente y única que tan sólo mostraban el escenario como algo más irreal de lo que ya era._

_Pero aunque su pulso estuviera enloquecido y sus mejillas bañadas de un intenso rubor, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Porque Viktor estaba mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos impresionados mientras que Yūri deslizaba lentamente el guante de su pálida mano._

_No mencionó palabra alguna, tan sólo le sonrió y le mostró aquel anillo que brillaba casi tanto como su amado entrenador._

—Katsuki—kun… ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido.—

 

Sus ojos reconocieron la realidad de golpe. El profesor había dejado de tocar su violín y se encontraba sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Manteniendo una distancia mínima entre ellas que lo hizo alterarse apenas fue consciente.

 

“No, déjame, aléjate”

 

Yūri calló sus palabras, tan sólo retrocedió unos pasos para tomar su bolso torpemente y realizar una corta reverencia hacía él.

 

—No se preocupe, debo irme ahora mismo. Lamento el haber ingresado.—

 

Una vez más hizo una reverencia, dejando con las palabras en la boca al ruso que lo vio correr por los pasillos del colegio. Porque su cabeza una vez más le dolía y aquel hombre no parecía comprender que su presencia lo alteraba como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

 

Viktor Nikiforov  lo confundía, lo aturdía y no le gustaba ninguno de esos sentimientos.

 

**Continuará…**

**¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que es muy, muy especial para mí. Debo confesarles que esta trama ya la escribí, por allá en el año 2006 en otro fandom y obviamente con grandes diferencias. Cuando me enamoré de YOI y me puse a pensar con cuidado en qué planear con ellos, me recordé esa vieja historia y me fui a leerla. Tomé la base y re estructuré todo para poder armar lo que ahora están leyendo, ¡Que espero que les guste!**

**Por cierto, desde ya me disculpo si hay algún error en la narración, en ortografía o algo más. No poseo BETA así que me mando sola intentando hacer lo mejor que puedo ;;**

**¡Un detalle! Algunos se darán cuenta que puse en escena al bebé Shoma Uno, tal vez algunos no lo conozcan, pero es un patinador japonés que le tengo especial estima (al igual que Yuzuru Hanyu <3). Si no lo conocen le recomiendo su presentación de “Buenos Aires Hora Cero” ¡El niño es increíble!**

**Sin más que agregar les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón el amor que esta recibiendo esta historia. Todos sus mensajes (que ahora pasaré a responder), sus corazones, favoritos y seguidos me llenan de ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

**La única recompensa que tenemos los autores es saber su opinión, así que les agradecería si me siguen diciendo qué les parece <3**

**¡Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto! Lo prometo~**

**Naomi Jung**

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia de este fandom pero necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda, queja o comentario pueden dejarmelo, gracias <3


End file.
